1. Field
Embodiments relate to a device, and in particular, to a technology of analyzing an environment of a device and providing an appropriate alarm on the basis of the analysis result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the rapid development of the mobile communication technology and digital processing technology, mobile devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs (Portable Digital Assistants), have been widely used. The mobile devices may generate a plurality of events, such as the receipt of a call and the advent of a schedule, depending on the purpose of use, and may output an audio alarm set beforehand so as to let the user know that an event is generated.
However, since the audio alarm to be output may disturb other people as noise, the user sets the mobile device to a vibration mode. In the vibration mode, the mobile device vibrates to let the user know that the event is generated. According to the related art, since the strength of the vibration is constant, the vibration mode may be inconvenient depending on a situation where the user holds the mobile device.
For example, when the mobile device is placed in a pocket, the user may not feel the vibration. Further, when the mobile device is placed on a desk, noise may occur due to the vibration of the mobile device that is, the user may not be able to instantly respond to an event generated on the mobile device or may feel inconvenience due to the vibration.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technology that uses an appropriate type of alarm according to a mobile device environment so as to let the user know that an event is generated (an event has occurred).